Running With Blue Eyes
by Fidella
Summary: Jack/Daniel Slash. If you don't like it don't read it. A certain Blue eyed individual can't leave a certain brown eyed one alone. A Clone fic, where Daniel sends a clone of himself to be with Jacks.


**I LOVE clone Jack. And I think he deserves love. So here, he gets to have a clone Daniel. Because otherwise life is just sad for him. And I call that Jack abuse, which I do NOT approve of. It should be noted, Paian's godly masterpiece Not Us is probably one of my favorite fics of all time. I borrowed the idea that Daniel could not leave a Jack behind. Because I like that. But I wanted them to run away instead of jumping back in ...just for a bit. And I love South America. It's the most beautiful place I have ever been. Written tonight, with no beta. Maybe I'll do something serious with this one day. Feedback is better than cookies. I won't say coffee, but it's definitely close.**

* * *

He checked his watch. Two hours past curfew. There would be a search on now. By this time tomorrow morning it would be too dangerous to be in the state, by the afternoon, the country.

The hand in his gripped tight. His heart wrenched in his chest as fears of regrets and rejection bounced around his head. He looked quickly to the other man. Blue eyes sparkled and the thoughts of doubt fled from his mind. The world spun by them in a blur of green, brown and blue as the bus sped into the coming twilight towards the border.

* * *

"Wait...repeat that."

"You heard me the first time."

"Yes. Yes I did. I was hoping I had a trick ear."

"You don't."

"Daniel...Daniel!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought this conversation was finished. It's done Jack. I didn't think that would be their exact reaction, but hey whatever works."

"That's the point Danny. This doesn't work. We now have two MAJOR security risks running around out there. What were you thinking when you, hell, _how_ did you even– you know what. I don't want to know. You were abducted. It wasn't voluntary and for Gods sake do not tell me different."

"I wasn't planning on telling you at all Jack."

"For cryin' out loud Daniel!You didn't think I would notice a fucking _clone_!"

"Seeing as your heads generally shoved up your own ass? No. I didn't. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure it wasn't my idea to run, so really you've only got yourself to blame when you think about it."

* * *

The sand was warm beneath his feet. Cool water rushing in to cool the sunburn beginning on his legs. Laying down, the sky above looked immense, and he felt as though he could fall into the blue depths endlessly. It reminded him of why he'd wanted to fly, he'd wanted to soar. And now he knew the horrible truths of the galaxy and he didn't want to. A hand gripped his tight. Blue eyes sparkled. They carried the same odd age his did. And he knew it would be okay. His muscles relaxed and he melded down into the soft sand. Together they faced the sky. It was wide open.

* * *

"Hey."

"Put that down."

"What is it."

"Believe it or not, older than you. It's a water pitcher from the Chavin Tribe of South America."

"Oh."

"I'm waiting Jack."

"Have you heard from them?"

"The Chavin? No they're...oh you meant _them_."

"Have you?"

"No. Would it matter if I had. He'd never tell me where they were."

"Was just wondering."

"Just wondering...I thought you never wanted to know?"

"Well..."

"Got it. Just wondering. Dammit put that down, it's fragile Jack if you brea-"

"..."

"Get. Out."

"Getting out."

* * *

The music in the club beat fast, bodies twisted and turned and grabbed and sweat dripped from EVERY pore he had. He was too old for this.

Cool blue eyes held his fast. He was just young enough for this.

Skin tight jeans clung to that perfect ass his hands twitched to grab. The Blue eyes laughed and his hands were put firmly on those tantalizing hips. He let his thumbs hook into the inside of those sinful jeans, fingernail scraping the soft skin.

Want to lick you there. Want to trace that fucking muscle with the tip of my tongue. He'd wanted to for years if he was honest with himself. Had he recently learned that? Or was it just always there, had it always been there in the back of his mind, since he'd first seen those eyes come to life beneath an alien sun on alien sands that weren't so different after all.

The music gripped their bodies, and he found himself moving in ways he hadn't in years. In ways he hadn't because the last time he'd done this it was considerably less pornographic.

Jesus fuck. This wasn't dancing. This was sex.

As his hands slid of their own accord across hips, ghosting over the supple muscle of an increasingly arched lower back, Blue eyes went from cool to smoldering.

That night, he watched the ocean boil.

* * *

"Cairo."

"Excuse me?"

"Cairo. They were found in Cario.

"oh-kay... _Oh_."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"It's sweet really. Doesn't matter. Are they alright?"

"We assume so. They ran. Again. – Damnit Danny do not laugh."

"Yu-you just look so peeved. Whats the matter? Don't like getting out-smarted by yourself?"

"Christ. You're – You're – oh forget it."

* * *

They were happy. He didn't think he'd ever felt this kind of happiness before. It was slow, it snuck up on him. One day he'd been just this side of content, contained really. Then he was...alive. Glowing. The world glowed. It illuminated the rooms. It was those blue blue eyes. They lit the world.

It made it easier to see the shadows. He'd known it was only a matter of time before they surfaced, came after them. The hand in his gripped tight as their legs burned and their hearts pumped, keeping time with their pace.

The blue eyes next to him smiled softly. This was the third new home in as many months. Three months of books left behind, newly acquired possessions lost, panic, and terror of capture or even worse, seperation. They needed somewhere safe. They needed to be left the fuck alone. It was time to send a message.

A raised brow over Blue eyes made him pause. Okay. Fine. A _nice_ message first.

* * *

"Jack...why are you here?"

"You did give me a key."

"Yes. For emergency... but why are you here now. Sitting in the dark. In my living room."

"On the kitchen counter."

"It's a letter from...Oh...Well. I told you to leave them alone. Though I don't see why they included a picture of that..."

"You don't seem shocked. Is it the same? For you I mean?"

"Jesus Jack. You can't just ask a question like that."

"I just did. Is it?"

"You prick. It wouldn't matter would it? We're not them. They're not us."

"They kind of are."

"Jack. You have metal hanging around your neck and over your heart that you cannot remove."

"No. I can't."

"Then don't ask me."

"So that's a ..."

"..."

"And you...?"

"Yes."

"Which explains _so_ much."

"Probably."

"Danny..."

"Yeah?"

"Me too."

* * *

He thought it was sad. That there was another set of Blue eyes somewhere out there, waiting for this love. For this chest pounding, light exploding, sunlight racing through your veins, pulling 6gs feeling.

And now it wasn't. Because his Blue eyes triumphantly held up a photo very much like the one he'd sent. Scrawled along the bottom of the Polaroid in his own handwriting were three words he hadn't written.

"Try South America."

**End.**

**

* * *

Sorry if the format is weird, or hard to follow. It made more sense on my word document. I still have no idea how to work with document manager. **


End file.
